you'll be safe with out me
by willblossom33
Summary: Dan thinks if runo is with him her life would in danger...so he decided to stay away from her can runo change his mind?


**HEY GUYZZZZZZZZ!**

**I AM POSTING MY FIRST ONE SHOT SO PLEASE BE NICE.**

**OTHER THAN THAT IT'S 15****TH**** OF JULY MY BIRTHDAY ;) AND I'M TURNING 14 **

**Dan : but WB your birthday is tomorrow today is Sunday **

**WB: oh yeah I knew that **

**Runo : *rolls her eyes* sure you did . why don't we get on with the story**

**WB: someone do the disclaimer**

**DAN:why can't you do it yourself**

**WB: because I'm tired **

**Runo and Dan : willblossom33 doesn't own us**

**I WOULD LIKE IT DEDICATE THIS STORY TO MY BEST FRIENDS **

**CharmingAlisha95,** **ilovecartoonslol, Enolaaa****,** **Saraa-Chan and elyonbubbles44**

It was a peaceful night, the moon shinning, the stars twinkling…..

Runo couldn't sleep something was bothering her and finally she gave up trying to sleep. She looked at the clock it was 1:30 am.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" she asked herself. She shook her head .Her so called boyfriend left to find his own adventure and her bakugans are in vestoria and her parents are on a world tour while she is stuck here going to school. It's not that she hates going to school it's because she misses her friends and not to mention she had a French test tomorrow .runo was a straight A student and all her teachers and classmates like her. But lately she had been a bit down. She missed her boyfriend and her friends.

"Does he even care about me"she asked herself "I have to stop talking to myself" she muttered to herself. Normally in stories dating a hero who saves the world is easy. But in real life it is so damn difficult. He goes to save one world after another and have no time for her. Runo can understand that. But this time it was different he did have time but he just left completely forgetting her. In fairy tales princes always come back to their loved ones after saving the world and the story ends with a kiss.

Oh no! Her life wasn't a fairy tale and her prince charming left her. Runo kept on thinking and thinking that she didn't saw a shadow figure on near her window until she heard a knock.

Runo looked at her window she got out of her bed and slowly made her way to her window.

She looked to see who it was .her eyes widened as she identified the person.

The moon light shone on the mysterious person's face. his brown eyes sparkled as it meet her blue ones. It was none other than the savior of new vestoria .Dan Kuso

She looked stunned. Dan signaled her to open the window. She opened it slowly and let him in .

Hey runo he said with his signature smirk

Runo was soooo angry he left her and all he could say is hey runo.

Runo looked at him coldly she just walked past him and sat on her bed. This was something that dan was scared of it would be fine if she just yelled at him but now she was giving him the silent treatment.

"Come on runo don't do that" dan pleaded "you know I missed you"

Runo looked at dan and said "stop it dan you can't play around with people's feelings you know. I mean I waited for you the whole time and you just left me what am I a toy to you?. This isn't working out dan . Maybe we should br-"dan covered her mouth using his hand.

"Please don't say that "dan pleaded. He signed and looked at runo ,her eyes were full tears threatening to fall down .he sat down right next to runo on her bed and said to her "runo do you know why I left?"

She nodded and said "you wanted to let others come first and you thought it was unfair for you to be always first"

He nodded "after a few days after I left me and drago reached an island and while staying on that island the only person I could think about was you I'm sorry runo ,I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but I will change I promise"

"I missed you like hell " dan said sincerely

Then why did you leave me asked runo with her bangs covering her eyes

"Do you remember the time when I almost lost in new vestoria, that day kept on repeating in my mind I was so scared of losing you, and after hydron kidnapped you , i was worried that my many enemies will come after you. I was scared they would kill you. You don't even know the danger you're in just because you're with me." dan said sadly

"but I can protect myself "

Dan shook his head "It doesn't matter. My enemies will always be coming after you to try to get to me and they don't know how close they are to my…" he broke off.

"What ?" runo whispered

Dan looked in to runo's eyes "they don't know how close they are to breaking my heart, my soul, my everything " he whispered "if anything ever happen to you I would never forgive myself"

"but Dan…..I want to be with you"'

"No runo if your with me your life could be in danger "Dan said

"then why did you come back" runo asked coldly

"I missed you I was just going to see you and return back and I didn't expect you to be awake at this hour and I wanted to know if you …if you were… "

"You wanted to know if I was dating anyone else…is that what you take me for "runo yelled at him.

"Runo I want you to be happy and safe even if it means me staying away from you and you…..you with ….another…..guy" dan said with a sad smile "and as long as you're alive that's all that matters to me"

"Dan don't you understand I want to be with you because…because I love you" runo said looking away

"You what" Dan asked surprisingly

"Please don't leave me" runo said as she hugged dan

Dan signed"I won't runo …I won't leave you …..i love you too"

"You won't" runo asked as she looked up to dan with hope in her eyes

"No I won't "he hugged her pulling her in to his lap

He leaned in a pressed his lips against hers and she kissed back

They pulled away . dan hugged runo even closer to his body he kissed her forehead and inhaled her scent

"god I missed having you in my arms" dan said as runo smiled.

Runo yawned , dan looked fondly at his girlfriend and said "you better get some sleep its 2:30 and besides you have school tomorrow " runo nodded .

"I'll stay with you for the night but I have to return to bay view in the morning" dan said

"do you have to?"  
runo asked sadly

"don't worry I'll call and visit since the schools are about to close I'll come stay with you for the holidays" dan chuckled and said

Runo nodded as they both lay down on her bed dan had his arm around runo , while runo snuggled close to they both drifted to deep sleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces …..dan knowing that he got his girlfriend back and runo was happy because her prince charming did came back for her.

**THE END**

**WB: yeah it's finished. I know it's not much and probably suck. I know it's terrible .please review your opinion and help me with my mistakes**

**DAN: YEAH PLEASE HELP HER WITH HER MISTAKES**

**RUNO: until next time people**

**Adios….**


End file.
